Vehicles, which are equipped with a plurality of movable elements within the meaning of functional components or functional modules, conventionally comprise control elements for controlling said movable elements. Tractors, forklifts or even diggers used as excavating machines can be cited as examples of such vehicles. Tractors comprise, for example, a front loader which is pivotally arranged on the tractor by a first end. A bucket or fork, for example, is pivotally arranged on the second end. A plurality of bars, for example, are arranged between the first and second end, which bars can also be pivotable relative to one another about a plurality of axes.
Joysticks or control rods, which are arranged inside the vehicle cabin so as to be manually operable by the user of the vehicle, are known from the prior art for controlling movable elements or the movement functions thereof. The problem with conventional joysticks is that the movement, which the vehicle driver must carry out over several hours of shifts, as is often the case when working in the fields or the like, in order to move the joystick, can lead to overstrain, fatigue, paresthesia and pain, in particular in the shoulder of the user of the vehicle.